gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Berg Katze (Crowds)
Berg Katze is the main antagonist of Gatchaman Crowds. They are a mysterious androgynous alien who has caused chaos through its shapeshifting abilities, and have brought about the destruction of several planets. Appearance Berg Katze is a tall, thin pale skinned humanoid with razor sharp teeth, a prehensile tail and long, wavy dark pink hair that covers their solid red eyes that possess diamond shapes going in different directions rather than pupils. They wear a blue pantsuit with black high heel shoes. When Hajime confronted Katze in the director's cut, she cut off its long hair making it very short and revealing Katze's eyes. Their tail is made up of a diamond pattern, which also exists as markings on their neck and feet. In addition, instead of pupils, the diamond pattern also appears on its eyes. Personality They have an unusual, wild personality and always smiling even when they are attempting to be serious. They also have an over-the-top manner of speech in a manner of internet slang, where it draws out their dialogue. Katze relishes schadenfreude to the point of causing misfortunes itself out of fun. Katze however did show fear at one point in his life after meeting Gelsadra. Plot There isn't much known about Berg Katze's history, but it was stated that they have killed off all of the inhabitants of a few planets (one of which was O.D.'s father's home planet). Berg Katze had arrived on Earth to wreak havoc on humanity and eventually destroy the planet. They are also responsible for giving Rui Ninomiya (as well as Rizumu Suzuki) his power to control the CROWDS. Often times, Katze wreaks havoc by framing people for crimes or taunting Rui to use CROWDS for more than he intended for. It is revealed that Katze gave Rui his NOTE this so that it could control the CROWDS after they copied Rui's form in the eighth episode after stealing his NOTE and access to X. With their plan in fruition, Katze gives access to the blacklisted people access to CROWDS as they attempt to kill the prime minister as the Neo One Hundred. They later give access to CROWDS for everyone causing the avatars to appear en masse. The Gatchaman make their move against Katze by fighting against the CROWDS with O.D. fighting against Katze. O.D. manages to defeat Katze and recover Rui's NOTE but is badly wounded. With Katze themselves wounded, and unable to cause havoc they can only watch as people use CROWDS to help each other rather than destroy themselves. Frustrated Katze leaves. In the DVD / Blu Ray exclusive director's cut episode, it is shown that Hajime tracked down Katze after figuring out their invisibility trick and in their confrontation shears Katze's long hair and getting Katze's NOTE. With a kiss and pushing Katze's NOTE into herself, Hajime fuses with Katze by a kiss in order to stop them from causing any more trouble. They are still able to communicate with everyone else when Hajime allows it, however, and reveals themselves to possess quite a sharp tongue. (This was never explained in the broadcast version of the episode, as it was left incomplete due to Tatsunoko rushing the last two episodes and being unable to finish them on a deadline. Fans remained awfully confused and disappointed until they discovered the extra episode.) Abilities Berg Katze has the ability to shapeshift through direct physical contact with a person (usually by kissing) and an extendable prehensile tail that they use as a whip. They can also teleport, turn invisible on a whim, and manipulate machines remotely. Due to having possession of a NOTE called the Schadenfreude NOTE, they can enhance their abilities by activating it. This allows them to extend their tail infinitely to bind, lash, or impale their enemies and grants them new powers such as invisibility. Their Gatchaman form is presumably so powerful, and Paiman even states that it could potentially defeat the G-Crew. In the twelfth episode, their suit was finally revealed in their battle against O.D. They use a guitar-like weapon that somehow manages to pull out their opponent's inner fears as personified images of the opponent. They then stab these images and it somehow causes severe damage to the enemy. They managed to damage O.D., but was eventually overpowered by them as the fight went on. Gallery Gatchaman-crowds-berg.gif|Promotional art of Berg Katse Berg's_eye_view.png|Berg's red eye revealed in Episode 7 Berg's_G-form_2.png|Berg's Gatchaman Form As Rui Berg Katse as Rui.png|Berg takes Rui's form and mocks him before teleporting to his apartment, locking him out of the GALAX network and his computer X. Katse Rui.png|A sinister grin as Berg plots the destruction of Japan. Trivia *The character is named after the commander of Galactor from the original 1972 series, although they bear significant differences . NTV and Tatsunoko's materials also spell their name as "BERG-KATZE" or "Berg Katze", while the original character often had the second part of his name spelled "Katse". *''Berg Katze'' in German means Mountain Cat Category:Main villains Category:Gatchaman Crowds Category:Aliens Category:Males